


APPLE

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Old fanart of Ringo Ando.
Kudos: 9





	APPLE




End file.
